Digimon Dimensional Destruction
by Xmortal
Summary: Digimon Savers 02 cambia de nombre para un fanfics mas grande donde se uniran todas las temporadas.
1. Capitulo 1 Revision 3

Capitulo 1: Chika contra Bakemon

Han pasado 5 años después de derrotar a Yggdrasil, Chika e Ikuto ya están en la educación media, los miembros de DATS pasaron hacer policía, pero esta historia no comienza aquí sino en el digimundo mientras Masaru está deteniendo la pelea entre Goburimon y Shamanmon en otro lado de digimon un grupo de Bakemon está haciendo bromas pesadas pero Biyomon lo descubrió y ataco al líder y el líder evoluciono a Phantomon

Este lugar me dio el poder de abrir la puerta al Mundo Humano, así que voy a realizar bromas pesadas allá – dijo Phantomon

No te lo permitiré, que fastidie nuevamente el mundo humano – dijo Biyomon atacándolo con su Espiral Mágico.

Eso no funciona conmigo soy más fuerte que tu – respondió Phantomon atacando con su técnica especial Corte de la muerte dejando a Biyomon a dolorida y escapándose al mundo humano con los Bakemon.

Biyomon toda adolorida lo siguió al mundo humano, y como estaba muy lastimada cayó en el jardín de la casa de los Daimon.

Mientras tanto los Bakemon se fueron a la escuela de educación media para hacer bromas pesadas mientras que Phantomon buscaba un escondite en la ciudad.

Los Bakemon se metieron en los salones asustando a todos los profesores y alumnos excepto a una alumna llamada Chika

Hay algo en la pizarra que no me deja acercarme – dijo el Profesor

Eso esa oración ya la he escuchado antes - dijo Chika

Es un Digimon fantasma haciendo bromas, que no le están saliendo bien – comento Chika tirándole un lapicero para llamar la atención diciéndole "Oye tu Digimon, esas bromas están pasadas de moda"

¿Quieres una pelea? – preguntó el Digimon

No me gusta pelear pero no tengo otra opción para que te quedes tranquilo, ¿cierto? – respondió Chika

Tienes razón en eso, bueno mostrare mi forma – dijo el digimon

Lo sabía un Soulmon – dijo Chika

No, yo soy un Bakemon, el Soulmon es una clase de diferente – dijo Bakemon

Yo soy Kira y soy el profesor de Karate también narraré esta pelea en la esquina derecho tenemos a:

_**Bakemon – Digimon Fantasma – Nivel Adulto – Técnica Especial: Garra de la Muerte y en la otra esquina esta una joven estudiante y karateca.**_

_**Chika – Joven Karateca – Nivel Cinta Negra – Técnica Especial: Doble Garra del Tigre**_

_El Bakemon se vuelve invisible para desorientar a nuestra Karateca, y lanza su ataca especial pero nuestra Karateca contraataque con su ataque especial dejando al Bakemon a punto de convertirse en digihuevo _

Oye, niña tienes potencial para las peleas, me podrías decir cómo me localizaste – pregunto el Bakemon

Fácil los Digimon aunque estén invisibles deben acostumbran a decir sus técnicas en voz alta, para atacar y yo estoy entrenada para luchar a ojo cerrado, espero que cuando renazca te portes bien y seamos amigos – responde Chika.

Es una promesa, alguien te espera… – comento el Bakemon pero no le dio tiempo de terminar decirlo ya que los otros Bakemon se habían vuelto más agresivos destruyendo las ventanas de todos los salones de clases y los vidrios cayeron en picada al patio por que los Bakemon habían evolucionado

Diablos, esto se ha vuelto muy peligroso tres Phantomon, profesor por favor ordene evacuar la escuela, este Digimon puede matar a personas, y llame a mi papá por favor.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Daimon.

_Hubo una evolución de tres digimon fantasma justamente después que el 4 fue derrotado por una karateca, la joven karateca a ordeno evacuar la escuela a lo demás alumnos. _

Es Chika luchando contra tres Phantomon, debo ir allá estos son los digimons que se escaparon de mi cuidado. – comenta Biyomon

Protege a mi hija, Biyomon – dijo Suguru

Ese es mi deber señor – respondió Biyomon

Creo que deberías llamar al Comándate Satsuma, querido – comento Sayuri

Primero iré a DATS querida, tenemos que comunicárselo a Masaru – dijo Suguru

Voy contigo, voy a formar parte de esta aventura también - dijo Sayuri.

De Regreso en la escuela

La evacuación tuvo éxito, Chika además tus padres nos comunicaron que la ayuda viene en camino. – comento Kira justo en ese los Phantomon iban a atacar al profesor, pero llega Biyomon protegiéndolo

¡Biyomon! – grita Chika

No permitiré que Digimons rebeldes como ustedes arruine el tratado de paz con el mundo digital de hace cinco años. – dijo Chika sacando su Digisoul completa

Cerca de la escuela Yoshino patrullando cuando vio la digisoul y se acerco a la escuela.

Chika envía su Digisoul canalizándola toda en un puño, y luego disparando el puño como si fuera al golpear diciendo Sobrecarga, así Biyomon pudo evolucionar a su último nivel

Secuencia de Evolución Directa: Biyomon - Aquilamon - Garudamon - Valkyrimon

_**Valkyrimon– Digimon Guerrero – Nivel: Ultimo – Técnica Especial: Tormenta Castigo **_

Muestra lo que puedes hacer Valkyrimon – grita Chika

Aquí no puedo usar todo mi poder porque destruiría la escuela, y además no hace falta – comenta Valkyrimon

Mini Tormenta Castigo – dijo Valkyrimon quemando a los tres Phantomon restante y luego Valkyrimon volvió a su forma de niño "Biyomon"

Buen trabajo a ustedes dos – comenta Yoshino.

¡Yoshino!, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí? – pregunta Chika

Un rato antes de que canalizaras la Digisoul, también hay una reunión en los cuarteles de DATS, oí a tus padres hablando con el Comándate Satsuma. – comento Yoshino.

¿Puedes llevarnos? – pregunto Chika

Claro, sería un placer – respondió Yoshino

Por cierto faltan un digimon eran 4 Bakemon y un Phantomon Líder. – comento Biyomon

Tal vez anda escondido, hay Digimons que se convierten en piedras para ocultarse – comento Yoshino.

Entiendo, por eso a veces es difícil encontrarlos – comento Chika.

_Continuará…_


	2. Capitulo 2 Revision 3

Capitulo 2: ¡El Cuento de Biyomon y Chika!

Yo y Biyomon tenemos algo que contarle sucedió hace tres años, justamente al cumplir los dos años de la derrotar Yggdrasil, Biyomon comenzará a contarles – comentó Chika

Estos Bakemon vinieron desde una ruina del digimundo, esta fue la segunda vez que un digimon usa estas ruinas para viajar entre el mundo humano y digimundo, además de otras dimensiones relacionadas con los digimon. – comentó Biyomon.

¿A que se refieren con otras dimensiones relacionadas con los digimon? – Preguntó Satsuma.

Pues un digimon mutante apareció hace 2 años justamente en el mundo humano, este digimon es llamado Parallelmon, es de nivel que sobre pasa al último, lo malo de este digimon es que absorbe a las personas o digimon en su interior, así que yo lo sigue por el portal que abrió que me llevo a este mundo. – comento Biyomon

Y al llegar Parallelmon llego a mi escuela, absorbiendo a Ikuto, luego de eso le comente a Biyomon lo ocurrido y luchamos contra él, pero el digimon nos transporto juntos con otros niños al mundo paralelo. – comento Biyomon

¿Quiénes eran los otros niños? – pregunto Yoshino

Habían tres niños aparte de mi Chika, sus nombre eran Davis con su digimon Veemon, Takato con Guilmon y Takuya no tenia Digimon, curiosamente el celular de Chika en una especie de digivice al entrar en el mundo paralelo y grabo el video– Biyomon

Es cierto había olvidado que el celular se había convertido en una especie de digivice, deja poner el video en pantalla – dijo Chika

_¿En dónde estamos? - se pregunta Chika_

_No se – respondió Biyomon_

_Este es un mundo paralelo, mi nombre es Davis y este es mi compañero Veemon – respondió un chico con lentes blancos y con una chaqueta azul con llamas dibujadas._

_Yo soy Takato y el es mi compañero Guilmon – dijo un chico con lentes con el borde amarillo_

_Yo soy Takuya y yo puedo evolucionar a los Antiguos Guerreros de fuego – dijo un chico con lentes cuadrados_

_Yo soy Chika, mucho gusto en conocerlos pero tengo amigos atrapados en este digimon – dijo Chika_

_Ah, si nosotros también es mas es la segunda vez que me enfrento a este digimon – dice Davis_

_¡¿Segunda vez? – gritan todos _

_Si, ahora Veemon es hora de evolucionar – dice Davis_

_¡DIGIMENTAL UP! - grita Davis activando su digivice y su D-Terminal con el digimental de los milagros._

_Veemon evolución arma…. La evolución fue interrumpida porque al sacar el digimental Parallelmon se lo comió y se transformó en GoldParallelmon_

_¡Demonios! Se comió el digimental de los milagros – dice Davis enfadado_

_¿Esa cosa era el digimental de los milagros? – pregunta Takuya_

_Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunto Davis a Takuya_

_Es simple si debilitamos suficientemente al digimon podríamos recuperarlo es muy parecido a un digispirit.- comento Takuya_

_Chicos todos a evolucionar, tu también Chika – ordeno Takuya_

_¡Ya era hora! – dice Chika_

_Veemon evoluciona a Ex Veemon_

_Doble Espíritu ¡Evolución! a ¡Aldamon!_

_¡CARD SLASH! ¡Matrix Evolution! – grita Takato pasando una Bluecard por su digivice comenzando la fusión de Takato con Guilmon._

_Guilmon evoluciona a Gallantmon_

_Digisoul… ¡SOBRECARGA! – Chika carga por primera vez su puño y lo envía a Biyomon_

_Biyomon evoluciona a Valkyrimon _

_Bien, ahora todos usen su ataque especial al mismo tiempo – ordenó Aldamon_

_Ex Laser_

_Sable Real_

_Fuego Solar_

_Tormenta Castigo_

_¡¿Qué no le hicimos nada? Me gustaría evolucionar a nivel mega, pero no puedo porque es una evolución jogress – grita Davis_

_Valkyrimon, intentemos combinar nuestros poderes para sobrepasar a nivel mega – Grita Chika._

_Chika, eso es muy peligroso no debemos hacerlo – sugirió Valkyrimon_

_Se la consecuencias de hacerlo incorrectamente, ya que vi como mi hermano fallo en su primer intento – comento Chika _

_CARGA – Al decir esto Chika estira más de lo normal su puño hacia atrás toda su digisoul se va a su brazo generando una asombrosa potencia y tanto que no se dio cuenta que su teléfono celular que lo tenía sujeto a su bolsillo de uniforme, cambio a una especie de digivice, al disparar el puño hacia Valkyrimon grito ¡Digisoul Burst!_

_Valkyrimon cambio su aspecto ahora su plumas blanca han sido cambiada a un color dorado._

_**Valkyrimon Burst Mode – Valkyrimon al alcanzar los límites de su nivel ultimo llega al Burst Mode su ataque especial es Jabalinas Laser.**_

_Chika, Gracias por este poder – dijo Valkyrimon_

_¡No dejaremos que atrapes más personas de mi dimensión u otras dimensiones! – gritan juntos Chika y Valkyrimon_

_Valkyrimon lanza sus Jabalinas Laser hacia GoldParallelmon haciendo que este libere el Digimental de los milagros y se lo devuelve a Davis, y desaparezca._

_Derrotamos al Parallelmon – grito Chika además pudo ver en la pared del mundo paralelo resulta que el mundo paralelo estaba hecho de cristales reflectores y mientras se acomodaba se dio cuenta del teléfono celular que había cambiado y grabado todo porque la batalla se reflejo todo en la pared_

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy desapareciendo? – se pregunto Chika _

_Estamos volviendo a nuestras dimensiones respectivas - contesto Davis _

_Aunque siempre estaremos unidos por el lazo de los digimon, todo tenemos la misma misión, siempre hay una posibilidad de volvernos a ver. – comento Davis_

_Entonces, hasta luego – dice Chika_

_Carga el Digisoul Burst me dejo agotado – dijo Chika desmayando en el patio de la escuela. _

Y así termino mi aventura en el mundo paralelo de los espejos, luego al día siguiente me dicen que mi profesora e Ikuto los llamaron para que me recogieran, por alguna razón yo e Ikuto nos olvidamos de lo sucedido hasta ahora – comento Chika

Eso fue amnesia por uso extremo de digisoul comenta – Suguru

¿A qué te refiere? – pregunto Chika

Es un efecto negativo temporal para el humano por usar una cantidad extrema de digisoul para el Burst Mode, se me había olvidado decirlo eso a Masaru cuando le enseñe el Burst Mode – respondió Suguru

Bien Ahora que sabemos los inicios de los problemas mañana de formaremos el nuevo equipo DATS.

_Continuará?…_


	3. Capitulo 3 Revision 3

Capitulo 3: La Digiguarderia Norstein

_Mansión Norstein – Japón_

_Querido Diario:_

_Te habla Relena, justo una semana después de mi operación, aparecieron digimon en su forma bebe, hasta hoy los he cuidado yo misma, me han cogido mucho cariño pero excepto un Digimon en nivel niño que me preocupa se llama Commandramon se porta muy mal dice que busca a alguien con el nombre Clave BANTYO, lástima que la sede principal de DATS en Japón ordeno cerrar todas las sedes hace 5 años, mañana llamare a mi hermanastro que anda en otro país para preguntarle._

_Hasta mañana..._

Ya termine de escribir mi diario, ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana Mike – eso fue lo último que dijo Relena esa noche

Durante el transcurso de la noche ocurrió una gran tormenta eléctrica que hizo evolucionar a Commandramon a su nivel Ultimo Darkdramon y comenzó a atacar a todos los digimon.

Si, no consigo al quien llama BANTYO destruiré todos los mundos – dijo Darkdramon

Darkdramon comenzó a atacar a toda la ciudad con su Rugido Oscuro, destruyendo la ventana de la mansión despertando a Relena.

¿MIKE, QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDE? Son las 3 de las mañana – dijo Relena llamando a su mayor domo.

Señorita mantenga la calma, pero perdimos el control del digimon Commandramon por una tormenta eléctrica y ahora ha evolucionado a su ultimo nivel Darkdramon esta destruyendo todo – comento Mike

Debo ir a detenerlo, no voy a permitir que la paz otorgada hace 5 años sea rota, por culpa de un digimon malo. – dijo Relena

Te voy a acompañar – dijo un digimon que había evolucionado de su etapa bebe a su etapa niña

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Relena

Era Tsunomon evolucione a mi etapa niño llamada Gabumon, descubrí que este digimon rompió el contenedor de los Digivice y agarre uno para ti – comento el Digimon entregándole un Digivice iC de color completamente blanco a Relena.

¿Un Digivice? – se pregunto Relena

Es necesario para enfrentar a Darkdramon – comenta Gabumon

Bien, Mike tu también ayudaras revisando la computadora de mi hermano para ver si hay una manera de sellar a Darkdramon, no podemos dejar que destruya este mundo ni el digimundo – ordenó Relena.

Entiendo, Señorita voy a eso si no puedo iré a la sede de DATS y hare llamada de emergencia – le responde el Mayor domo.

Gabumon creo que tenemos que pensar cómo detener a Darkdramon, el está en el Ultimo nivel de evolución de acuerdo a esta terminal de DATS, el puede volar y nosotros no. – comento Relena

Ya sé lo que haremos lo regresamos a la mansión, y aquí en el patio trasero podremos pelear sin importar los destrozos – dijo Relena

¡Entendido!, Señorita. - respondió Gabumon

_¡Digisoul... Carga! _

_Gabumon evoluciona a Garurumon _

_**Garurumon – Digimon Bestia - Nivel: Adulto – Técnica Especial: Aullido Explosivo**_

Oye tu Darkdramon, te ordeno que regreses inmediatamente a la Guardería – dijo Relena

Jamás, Regresare a ese horripilante lugar, la verdadera aparición mía no fue para encontrar a BanchoLeomon, ya BanchoLeomon no importa total, gracias a que humano maligno dejo estos digivice y la data mas la información de los digimons, el Imperio Metálico a encontrado la manera de que mi evolución al nivel que supera al último nivel sea estable – comenta Darkdramon

Materializar BanchoLeomon – dijo Darkdramon sacando un aparato parecido a un Digivice con las siglas ARTI.

Este aparato me permite invocar a cualquier digimon en forma artificial vía digisoul y solo sigue mis órdenes. – dijo Darkdramon riéndose malvadamente.

Es decir un digimon sin corazón – comenta Relena.

Bingo, y ahora que este BanchoLeomon no tiene corazón puede usarlo para mi evolución – dijo Darkdramon

_Darkdramon... _

_BanchoLeomon..._

_Pseduo jogress evolución a_

_Chaosmon _

_**Chaosmon – Digimon Único – Nivel : Superior al Ultimo – Técnicas: Espada Bancho, Prominencia Oscuro y Paradoja Final**_

Mientras los demás estaban entrando a DATS

_Emergencia, Emergencia – este sonido salió del Digivice de Chika_

¿Qué sucede, Hija? – pregunto Suguru

Es un Chaosmon pero hay algo muy raro con su señal de fusión es extremadamente estable, normalmente este Digimon Único formado de la fusión de Darkdramon y BanchoLeomon sus corazones están separado en otras palabra normalmente la unión de estos dos es inestables. – comenta Chika

¡QUE! Comunícate con Ikuto y para que traiga a Masaru y Agumon aquí – ordeno Suguru

¡Entendido! – respondió Chika

Espere, hey mi digivice detecta una señal más, y un humano con un Digivice iC – comento Chika antes de salir

¿El Digivice iC? Sera mejor que encendamos el monitor de DATS – comenta Sayuri justamente en ese momento entraban las antiguas operadoras de DATS Megumi y Miki

Hola a todos, que nostalgia estar de vuelta aquí – comentan Ambas

Tenemos la información que buscan, Yoshino fue llamada por Relena Norstein dijo que para darnos la orden de refugiar a la gente del digimon atacante, este digimon fue un Comandramon que entro en la mansión Norstein hace unas semanas en etapa Bebe y Relena hizo algo noble usar su casa como Guardería. – comento Miki de cabello morado

Reconozco la señal de digimon que esta con Relena es Garurumon , no va hacer suficiente para vencer a este Chaosmon aunque sea inestable. – comenta Megumi la chica rubia.

Megumi, acabamos de descubrir este Chaosmon no es inestable, es decir es mucho más fuerte que uno inestable – comenta Chika

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaron la ex-operadoras

El BanchoLeomon de este Chaosmon es artificial y está hecho de digisoul – comento Chika

¿Eso es posible? – preguntaron todos exceptuando Suguru

Si, puede ser posible recuerden los Gizmon AT y Gizmon XT de Kurata estos digimon era hecho por el mismo – comento Suguru

¡Eso es! El humano maligno que menciono Darkdramon fue Kurata – comento Miki

¡Ese degenerado! Aun muerto sus inventos siguen dando problemas – se quejo Ikuto que andaba escuchando toda la conversación vía el digivice de Chika

Estaba dentro de las ruinas de digimundo viéndolas, y ciertamente es un portal al mundo humano u otros digimundos. Es por eso que la comunicación no llegaba, es ahora que la adapte a los digivice de DATS – comento Ikuto

¿Cómo es que esta en el Digimundo? – preguntaron todos excepto Chika

Hicimos una réplica de mi Digivice y el mismo es la puerta aunque creemos que es un transporte a varias dimensiones también, porque tiene como una tarjeta de doble cara - explico Chika

Oye, estas ruinas son extrañas al parecer aquí fue creado tu digivice Chika, el símbolo de cuatros círculos, tres de ellos forman un triangulo y hay un círculo central. – comenta Ikuto

Es posible, por ahora busca a Masaru con Agumon, también trae a Lalamon, y Gaomon. – comenta Chika

Mientras tanto en digimundo en el Imperio Metálico el líder Mugendramon hizo un domo anti-evolución a nivel Supremo y por lo tanto tampoco podrían llegar al último nivel, en el mundo humano nadie sabía lo que pasaba en el digimundo.

¿Mugendramon será secuaz de Darkdramon?¿O será alrevez?

_Próximo Capitulo: ¡Es Imposible la Evolución al Nivel Supremo! _


	4. Capitulo 4 Revision 3

Capitulo 4: El Domo Anti-Evolución Perfecta

Iré a ayudar a Ikuto a encontrar a los demás comenta – Chika

No tú te debes ir con Relena, Yo partiré al Digimundo a buscar a nuestros Digimon de "DATS" – comenta Yoshi

Está bien iré con Relena, te enviaré al Digimundo en el sitio donde estaba la última señal de Masaru y te daré el rastreador DigiRastreador o "D-R" para abreviarlo este dispositivo es un sistema de comunicación y localización doble vía. Eso significa que nosotros podemos rastrearte en caso de emergencia o tú puedes llamarnos y mostrara también la señal de Digivice de Masaru. – comenta Chika

¿Tú tienes uno? – pregunto Yoshi

Si, creamos como 10 de estos rastreadores probando recrear la función de rastreador de mi digivice y funciono. – respondió Chika mientras le entregaba su D-R a Yoshi

Oigan, conseguí a Lalamon, ¿la llevo para allá?- pregunto Ikuto

No, Yoshi va ayudarte en tu búsqueda así que déjala en el Digimundo – comenta Chika.

Ya oíste Yoshi, cambio de planes ya que Ikuto encontró a tu digimon te enviaré con el - comenta Chika.

No importa, envíame de una vez – respondió Yoshi

¡Digivice cambio a modo transporte! ¡Digiportal Activado! – justo cuando Chika dijo esto el Digiportal se abrió justo al frente de Yoshi.

Hasta pronto a todos – se despidió Yoshi

Bueno, voy saliendo a la batalla – dice Chika

A fuera de DATS

Vamos a probar la vía de transporte en una misma dimensión – dice Chika

Ya puse las coordenadas a la Mansión Norstein lista – comento Chika

_¡Activado Modo de Teletransportación! ¡Coordenadas Verificadas! – al decir esto el digivice se Chika y Biyomon se teletransportaron a la mansión Norstein._

Relena gracias por distraerlo - agradeció Chika

Estamos para ayudar en estas situaciones – respondió ella

Según la data de compatibilidad de mi Digivice-Dimensión Garurumon y tú son compatibles al 100%, así que te diré algo que debes saber. La Digisoul son tus emociones si las tienes al máximo podrán superar el máximo nivel de evolución, no importa que tengas digivice, pero nunca te pases del límite. – comento Chika

Relena este digimon es superior a último está en su evolución máxima debemos hacer por lo menos que nuestros digimons evolucionen al último nivel – comento Chika

Entendido – dijo Relena

¡Digisoul… sobrecarga! – grito Relena haciendo que su Digivice evolucionara en el Digivice Burst

Garurumon evoluciona a Metalgarurumon

Bien hecho Relena – dijo Chika

¡Ahora mi turno! ¡Digisoul… Sobrecarga! – dijo Chika

Biyomon evoluciona a Valkyrimon

Ni que evolucionen a su nivel ultimo me pueden detener porque el Imperio Metalico invento el Domo Anti-Evolución Perfecta, ahora lo activaré.

No lo actives todavía es una orden – se comunico Mugendramon con Chaosmon

Ahora, tu no me mandas soy más fuerte que tu – Chaosmon abrió la puerta del digimundo hacia el Imperio Metalico y ataco a Mugendramon con su prominencia oscura destruyéndolo y dañando parte de la barra digital.

Mientras tanto en el digimundo de Savers Ikuto y Yoshi oyeron la explosión que derroto a Mugendramon. Masaru y Agumon también escucharon esa explosión pero estaban lejos aunque sabían de donde provenía y van corriendo a revisar. De regreso al mundo humano:

Disculpen la interrupción, ahora si activaré el DAEP. – dijo Chaosmon

¿Qué pasa me estoy regenerando? – dijo Metalgarurumon

Yo también me estoy regenerando – comento Valkyrimon

Así es todos los digimons que estén en el domo será vuelto a su forma adulta, y no podrán evolucionar a nivel perfecto ni ultimo. – comento Darkdramon

100% de compatibilidad para evolución Jogress - se escucho decir al digivice de Chika

¿Qué es la evolución jogress? – Chika le pregunto a su Digivice

Es una evolución que une dos digimon para forma una nuevo aunque esta combinación dará un nuevo digimon nunca antes visto – respondió el Digivice

Así que la evolución de Chaosmon es una Jogress y por eso no le afecta el domo – comento Relena

Este Digivice es inteligente aun no tengo nombre fijo para ponerle – comento Chika

Vale la pena intentarlo Chika – exclamo Relena

¿Estás segura Relena? – pregunto Chika

Si no lo intentamos podemos perderemos nuestro mundo – dijo Relena

¡Está bien! ¡Lo intentaremos! – dijo Chika

Los digimons se regeneraron a sus formas niños cuales eran Gabumon y Biyomon

¡Nosotros estamos listos! – dijeron los digimon

Como que mi Digivice también está listo – comento Relena

Perfecto – dijo chica

Gabumon

Biyomon

Jogress evolucion a …

Continuara…

Próximo Capitulo: Una nueva versión de Omegamon ha nacido la diferencia es que este tiene alas en la espalda en vez de una capa y la cabeza Valkyrimon en vez de Greymon se llama

¡Omegamon Valikyri Arm!

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capitulo 5 Revision 2

Capitulo 5: ¡Inestabilidad Digital! ¡Nace Omegamon: Valkyri Arm!

_Digimon Adventure 02 _

_1 año después de derrotar a MalomMyostimon_

_Pico Bolívar, Mérida, Venezuela._

Una niña de Caracas había ido de vacaciones para Mérida, durante su viaje al Pico Bolívar ella se separo de su familia por una nevada, aunque ella sabía que no era una avalancha de origen natural, ya que la nieve natural se había derretido por la sequia fuerte, y eso en Venezuela no se puede recuperar, era un digimon descontrolado para ser exacto un Frigimon Digimon de Nivel Adulto.

¿Oye, que crees que está haciendo? – pregunta la Niña

El digimon no respondió, luego de un rato apareció un D3 de color Naranja en la mano de la niña, la niña se dio cuenta que el D3 detectaba una misteriosa fuente de energía atrás del Frigimon, y exactamente era eso. Dos digimentals estaban justamente, hay cuales eran el digimental de la luz de la esperanza y el digimental de la oscuridad, aunque ella no sabía lo que eran.

Esto ya no parece mi mundo, bueno cogeré la cosa blanca – dice la niña

Del digimental blanco salieron digimon gemelos un Patamon y un Solomon, un gusto en conocerte, ¿cuales es tu nombre? – preguntaron los digimon

Mi nombre es Luz Esperanza – responde la niña

Ya veo no es una coincidencia tu eres la elegida, el digimental se llama igual que tu "Luz de la esperanza", este y el digimental de la oscuridad tiene armor-evolution diferentes que los otros digimentals anteriores.

¿Así que estas cosas son digimentals y su función? – pregunto Luz

Al parecer como nadie ha llegado a poder dominarlo la oscuridad contenida en ese digimental es muy grande yo diría que dentro de unos minutos puede llegar a romperse y sacar un digimon maligno. – respondió Gatomon.

Diablos es demasiada oscuridad la que está emitiendo este digimental debemos destruirlo. – dice Patamon

Yo también creo eso dice – Gatomon

¡Digimental! ¡Sube!

Gatomon evolución armadura en Cleomon

Patamon evolución armadura en Herculemon

Cleomon, forma evolucionada de Gatomon con el digimental de luz de la esperanza

Princesa del Reino de la Luz, es la forma humana de Nerfetimon

Herculemon, forma evolucionada de Patamon con el digimental de luz de la esperanza

Caballero del Reino de la luz, es la forma humana de Pegasusmon

_Mientras tanto en todas las dimensiones la niebla de ese digimental estaba corrompiendo tanto las barreras del tiempo-espacio, haciendo que nuevos digimon aparezcan en otras dimensiones como fue el caso de Chika y Relena._

Biyomon

Gabumon

Jogress evolution a

¡Omegamon: Valkyri Arm!

¿Qué diablos es eso? - pregunto Chaosmon

¿Tú no deberías saberlo?, según tu tenia los datos de todos los digimon – dice Relena

Eso es verdad, parece ser que es algo parecido a un Omegamon por su cuerpo y el brazo de Metalgarurumon con una ligera diferencia con en el brazo izquierdo que es Valkyrimon en vez de WarGreymon – respondió Chaosmon

¿Qué pasa porque aun no se regeneran? – pregunto Chaosmon

Relena, tengo una idea – dijo Chika

Hey no te quedes parada dila – se quejo Relena

Bueno este es el plan, Omegamon Valkyri Arm es un digimon sin la mitad de su datos, tal como dijo Chaosmon una parte de los datos es la de parte de Garurumon de Omegamon, pero a simple vista se nota que la parte de Valkyrimon sigue teniendo una espada, cual es la espada Fernir – Chika le susurro a Relena

Eso es Genial. – comento Relena

Oye Omegamon, puedes utilizar un ataque aéreo – le susurraron Chika y Relena

Omegamon levanto vuelo para atacar con un embestida aérea a Chaosmon justo cuando se acerca lo suficiente saca su Espada Valkyri acertándole un golpe a Chaosmon que estaba distraído y logrando eliminarlo. Como no era un jogress de dos digimon, se dividió en digihuevo y el aparato que parecía un digivice.


	6. Capitulo 6 Revision 1

Capitulo 5: ¡Inestabilidad Digital! Parte 2

Mientras tanto en el digimundo

Ese Darkdramon creyó destruirme pero estaba equivocado, la oscuridad se está apoderando de todas las dimensiones, gracias a él me he vuelto más poderoso, ya se está acercando el día que gobernare todas las dimensiones – dijo Mugendramon estaba completamente sano con unos rasguño solamente.

Regreso en Digimon Aventure 02

Herculemon y Cleomon atacaba con todo al digimental de la oscuridad, pero pasaba todo lo contrario, en vez de reducir la oscuridad se aumentaba.

Paren de destruir ese digimental, mientras más lo destruyen mas oscuridad esparcen deberíamos pedir más información – ordeno Luz

Los digimon se detuvieron y vieron que su compañera tenía razón, ellos comentaron que podrían encontrar a otros niños elegidos, aunque ellos son japoneses.

¿Cómo podemos contactar con ellos? – pregunto Luz

Parece que se sabes que este mundo no es el tuyo, bueno en este digimundo los televisores sirven como puertas, si tomas el televisor de esta zona regresaras a donde viniste. – comento Solomon

¿Es decir que hay puertas para otros lugares del mundo real? – Pregunta Luz

Correcto, cada país del mundo real tiene al menos una puerta según he oído – comenta Solomon

Es extraño cuando los digimon renacemos no podemos recordar, lo sucedido en nuestra vida pasa – comenta Patamon

Somos Digimon especiales, no recuerdo quien pero alguien nos puso una misión y por eso seguimos recordando algunas cosas de nuestra vida pasada, Patamon – le comenta Solomon

Bueno, tarde o temprano recordaran cual es nuestra misión, lo primero es buscar otro televisor hacia Japón – dijo Luz para animarlos

En ese momento llegaron a la aldea de Palmon, donde vieron a otra humana de cabello rosado, Luz se acerco a ella le comenzó a hablar en ingles.

Hi, I am new chosen children my name is Luz Esperanza Nadria, this are my partners Solomon and Patamon – se presento Luz

Nice to meet you, Luz, My name is Mimi Tachikawa, I am visiting my partner digimon Palmon - dijo Mimi

You are Japanese? – le pregunto Luz

Yes, but currently living in USA, y conozco tu idioma también – responde Mimi en ambos idiomas

Vaya, sabes español – dijo Luz

Supongo, que si eres una nueva niña elegida, ¿el digimundo está en peligro nuevamente no? - pregunto Mimi

Es mucho más grave que eso, parece que es un problema dimensional – comento Luz

Bueno, te puedo contactar con los niños elegidos actuales – comento Mimi

Gracias, eso es maravilloso – dijo Luz

¿Una pregunta de que país eres? – pregunto Mimi

Soy de Venezuela, exactamente de Caracas pero ando de vacaciones en Mérida. – Respondió Luz

Diablos, casi lo olvido un muñeco de nieve gigante esta suelto causando avalancha en Mérida, Donde estaba – grito Luz

Bueno, creo que la reunión la dejamos para mañana, necesitas de tener a Frigimon, un dato más, el D3 abre la puerta en cualquier sitio si tienes una computadora podrás entrar en este mundo – le dijo Mimi

Gracias por la información, Mimi-san – le agradeció Luz de esa manera aparte de darle su correo.

Cuando Luz llego a su regreso a su mundo se dio cuenta que había salido de su laptop que la tenía en la mochila prendida, pareciera que cuando ella fue al digimundo también la luz absorbió a Frigimon, ya que la avalancha había parado y busco por todas parte al digimon. Mientras tanto Mimi había regreso a su casa en los EEUU, y se me tiene en su Messenger para conferencia, en ese momento Ken, Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari estaba reunidos en la habitación de Takeru, lo demás no podían ir por la siguientes razón, los padres de Inoue habían salido de vacaciones ella quedo encargada de cuidar el negocio familiar, mientras que Iori estaba en un torneo de Kendo, los mayores estaban en exámenes, además Daisuke convoco esta reunión un Sábado a la 1 de la tarde, en ese momento se escucha un tono.

Oye, ¿y ese sonido? – preguntó Daisuke

Yo no escucho nada – respondió Takeru

Yo, si viene de la computadora. – respondió Hikari

Iré a revisar – dijo TK

Vaya, es Mimi debe ser urgente en Estados Unidos deben ser como las 11 pm – comenta TK

Buenas tardes, te algo de información interesante, he estado dos horas en el digimundo, durante esa hora me encontré con una nueva niña elegida, ella se llama Luz Esperanza Nadria, curiosamente tiene dos compañeros digimon un Gatomon y Patamon según me comento ellos nacieron del Digimental de la Luz de Esperanza, y que había otro Digimental de la Oscuridad que su poder es demasiado fuerte para ser controlado, parece que este digimental de la oscuridad está originando problemas dimensionales, después de eso ella regreso al mundo real – comento Mimi

Bueno, eso es lo que nos estábamos comentando Daisuke, supongo que Luz Esperanza Nadria debe ser del centro america o sur america, ya que ese nombre está en español.- dijo Ken

Correcto, ella es venezolana está de vacaciones en Mérida, donde se encontró con Frigimon, hay una cosa extraña con esos digimon son gemelos y recuerdan algo de su pasado, dicen que alguien les puso una misión – comento Mimi

Creo que deberíamos reunirnos con ella, ella es la primera niña elegida de Venezuela, y parece que necesita ayuda – comento Takeru

¿Qué les parece mañana a las 10 am de Tokio en la aldea del Palmon? - pregunto Mimi

No hay problema – respondieron lo demás

Bueno me puedo quedar un rato mas, quiero escuchar la historia de Daisuke – comento Mimi

Bueno esta vez vi otra vez al digimon Parallelmon nos envió a otra dimensión a Vmon y a mí, además de que había otros niños elegidos con diferente digivice, por ejemplo es Takato y su compañera Guilmon, el otro era Takuya el evoluciona en los digimon y había una niña llamada Chika que su digimon evoluciona por algo llamado DigiSoul, sin necesidad de tener un digivice, ella evoluciono a su digimon Biyomon a Valkyrimon a su máximo poder creo recordar que se llamaba Burst Mode. – comento Daisuke

He estado pensando en lo que dijo Gennai sobre las cartas que usamos para regresar a este mundo, ya que hay varios métodos de evolución y diferentes digivices, los mundos paralelo podrían ser otros digimundos. – dijo Mimi

Interesante teoría, Mimi la comentare con Koushiro esta tarde, es posible que esta teoría también se aplique al nuestro – dijo Takeru

Bueno ya me tengo que ir, que tengan una buena tarde – se despidió Mimi

Buenas noche para ti, que descanses y nos vemos mañana – se despidieron lo demás

Fin del Capítulo 6

_Notas del Autor:_

_¿Por qué cambie el nombre de Valkigamon a Omegamon Valkyri Arm?_

_Revise Wikimon y encontré que Chaosmon tiene una versión con el Brazo de Valdurmon y se llama Chaosmon Valdur Arm._

_¿Por qué los capítulos parecen que son de otros fics?_

_No son de otros fics, lo que pasa es que sucede que en este fics tanto el digimundo y el mundo humano son paralelos a la demás dimensiones, por eso no hay cronología exacta. El Próximo Capitulo será del Universo Tamers._


End file.
